


Уроки фехтования

by Jane_Doe



Category: Books by Boris Akunin
Genre: Humor, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Текст написан по повести "Пиковый Валет". Слэшерское дополнение к некоторым эпизодам книги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уроки фехтования

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые из использованных здесь реплик Фандорина целиком позаимствованы из оригинального текста.

Бом-м! Бом-м! Бом-м! …

Бой огромных напольных часов в виде лондонского Биг-Бена раздался в кабинете так неожиданно и оглушающе, что Тюльпанов, сидевший за столом, несолидно дернулся от испуга, неловко взмахнув руками. Локоть наткнулся на твердое, и что-то с треском посыпалось со стола, добавив еще шума к производимому часами. Анисий неодобрительно покосился на источник беспокойства и, кряхтя, опустился на колени – подбирать упавшее. Дубовый же монстр, злорадно прозвонив одиннадцать раз, умолк, и в кабинете, нарушаемая лишь едва слышным деловитым пощелкиванием мерно качающегося маятника, вновь воцарилась благословенная тишина.

После драматического отъезда прекрасной графини Адди «громких» дней во флигеле на Малой Никитской больше не случалось, и по первости Тюльпанов был даже рад такому повороту событий. Хотя радость и была недостойная, постыдная – как будто он таким манером вмешивается в приватную жизнь шефа – но уж больно жалко было смотреть на Эраста Петровича после истерик и скандалов Ариадны Аркадьевны. Фандоринский камердинер Маса, с которым у Тюльпанова успели сложиться отношения вполне приятельские, возвращение своего «гаспадзина» к холостяцкой жизни тоже явно одобрял, но, в отличие от Анисия, никакой неловкости по этому поводу не испытывал. Вот только радоваться они оба, похоже, поспешили…

Эраст Петрович что-то в последнее время хандрил, был скучлив, вял, по полдня бесцельно слонялся по дому в халате, а то и вовсе на целый день запирался в спальне с книгой и ни к обеду, ни к ужину не выходил. Видимо, энергичный и деятельный Фандорин неожиданно обнаружил некую прелесть в своем нынешнем меланхолическом состоянии, и посему выходить из него упорно не желал. Маса, глядя на это, только обеспокоенно качал круглой головой и сердито бормотал что-то по-своему – ругался, надо полагать; но все попытки верного камердинера наставить хозяина на путь истинный встречали неуклонное сопротивление.

Вот и сейчас… Новоиспеченный личный помощник чиновника для особых поручений оторвался от своего занятия и прислушался. Откуда-то из глубины дома доносились голоса. Спорили явно по-японски, ни одного нормального слова было не разобрать, но Тюльпанову это было и не нужно; он и без того прекрасно знал, что это Маса опять пытается пробудить в хозяине прежний интерес к совершенно диким, на анисиев вкус, занятиям вроде этой жуткой японской гимнастики, которой шеф и его камердинер прежде занимались чуть не каждое утро, а Эраст Петрович в очередной раз требует оставить его в покое.

Охохонюшки… Тюльпанов, вздыхая, поднялся с колен, держа в одной руке так неосторожно оброненный им небольшой деревянный ящичек, а в другой - высыпавшиеся из него бумаги. Бумаги были не простые – плотные шероховатые листы, сплошь покрытые нарисованными тушью непонятными крючочками. Анисия они не заинтересовали, но когда он начал укладывать их обратно в ящик, между листами обнаружились несколько японских гравюр.

Такие же гравюры, привезенные шефом аж из самой Японии, украшали в этом доме стены гостиной: полдюжины цветных рисунков, на каждом из которых была запечатлена батальная сцена. Анисий не раз разглядывал их, не переставая удивляться странным прическам, причудливым одеждам и необычному оружию японских воинов (называются «самураи», так шеф говорил). Вот и на сей раз, поддавшись любопытству, Тюльпанов с интересом уставился на первую из гравюр.

***

Сначала ему показалось, что и на ней – как на тех, в гостиной – тоже запечатлена сцена борьбы, только на сей раз без оружия. Но что-то было не так в тесном переплетении двух мужских тел на рисунке, и, присмотревшись, Анисий тихо и растерянно ахнул, стремительно заливаясь краской по самые уши.

Не веря своим глазам, суетливо перебрал остальные гравюры (всего их оказалось три), но каждая последующая картинка оказывалась еще откровеннее и непристойнее предыдущей.

Невзирая на всю свою молодость и неопытность, невинной овечкой Тюльпанов отнюдь не был: в Жандармском служа, чего только не наслушаешься-не насмотришься. И слово «мужеложство» ему было знакомо вполне. Но одно дело – знать, что так бывает, и совсем другое – увидеть во всех интимных подробностях. И зачем только Эрасту Петровичу… Додумать мысль до конца он не успел. Предположение, обрушившееся на Тюльпанова, было диким, невероятным, но при этом чудовищно логичным. Сердце у Анисия застучало часто-часто, бешеный ток крови отдавался в ушах грохотом кузнечного молота.

Тюльпанов сидел ни жив ни мертв, оглушенный кошмарным открытием. Как же так?! Эраст Петрович – умный, благородный, деликатный, и вдруг – такое бесстыдство… Это же мерзость! Разве нет?..

Незаданный вопрос повис в воздухе. Хуже всего было то, что руки сами собой вновь потянулись к проклятым гравюрам, неумолимо притягивающим взгляд. Анисию было отчаянно стыдно, но рисунки завораживали своей откровенностью и запретностью, и не было никакой возможности отвести глаза. Усилием воли Тюльпанов все же оторвался от созерцания и попытался мыслить рационально. Кажется, сейчас самое время применить дедуктивную методу шефа. С одной стороны, невозможно представить, чтобы такой человек, как Эраст Петрович, был подвержен… содомскому греху. С дамами он – сама галантность; вот уж кто в любом обществе женским вниманием не обделен. И с графиней Опраксиной, опять же… амурные отношения… Но с другой стороны – зачем бы тогда шефу держать в кабинете этакие непотребные картинки? Да и с Ариадной Аркадьевной у них, по чести сказать, не очень-то и ладилось. Сплошной крик да ссоры…

Вконец замороченный Тюльпанов поставил локти на стол и горестно обхватил голову руками. Нет, мыслить рационально у него положительно не получалось; напротив, он с пугающей ясностью чувствовал, как мир вокруг начинает угрожающе крениться, словно попавший в штормовую качку корабль, и оставалось только гадать, выправится он или же перевернется совсем. Оказалось – ни то, ни другое. Дальнейшие размышления были самым безжалостным образом прерваны вторжением Масы, и пошатнувшееся тюльпановское мироощущение так и замерло в подвешенном состоянии, не желая принимать хоть сколь-нибудь определенное положение.

Фандоринский камердинер появился в дверях абсолютно бесшумно; Анисий едва успел судорожно прикрыть предательские гравюры газетным листом и уткнуться в него невидящим взглядом, делая вид, что прилежно исполняет обычную свою утреннюю обязанность. На его счастье, японца, имевшего крайне удрученный вид, нравственные метания Тюльпанова интересовали мало – в отличие от затянувшейся хандры Фандорина. Поначалу Анисий, у которого слегка шумело в голове от роящихся в ней предположений, слушал сетования Масы на потерявшего аппетит и сон господина только краем уха, но когда тот со знанием дела принялся рассуждать, какой бордель лучше выбрать чтобы поспособствовать восстановлению душевного равновесия хозяина, Анисию, с которого на сегодня и так было предостаточно непотребства, волей-неволей пришлось включиться в разговор, заявив решительный протест.

***

Эраст Петрович возник на пороге в самый разгар спора. Рассеянно оглядел вмиг примолкших Масу и Анисия, камердинера услал за кофеем, а у помощника вяло поинтересовался:

\- Ну, Тюльпанов, п-поведайте – что у нас нового?

Под направленным на него безмятежным взглядом Анисий замер, как преступник, застигнутый на месте злодеяния; его вдруг поразила кошмарная мысль, что нечеловечески проницательный шеф вот сейчас, сию же секунду разглядит его смятение и распознает причину. Фандорин, превратно истолковав его молчание, нахмурился:

\- Что-то вы сегодня скупы на новости, Т-тюльпанов. Неужели совсем ничего?

Понимая, что нужно что-то отвечать, а тем паче – не дать шефу заметить его смятенного состояния, Анисий совладал с собой и обратился к «Полицейской сводке городских происшествий».

\- Отчего же… Вот, например, любопытное сообщение…

Эраст Петрович сообщением о странных слухах, гуляющих по Москве – о купце Еропкине и черной птице – неожиданно заинтересовался. Взял у Анисия «Сводку», стал читать сам. А Тюльпанов, воспользовавшись минутной передышкой, украдкой разглядывал точеный профиль шефа, и ему в который уж раз подумалось: до чего же хорош… Прежде-то думал, что этакие холеные красавцы только в романах и бывают, а вот поди ж ты… Но тут Анисию, как на грех, припомнились услышанные как-то невзначай (ох, давно это было, еще матушка была жива) слова приходского священника, что, дескать, излишняя мужская красота, а тем паче – чрезмерное лелеяние собственной внешности, мужскому полу не присущее, есть знак тревожный, ибо может быть признаком склонности к содомскому греху. «А ведь Эраст Петрович – франт, каких мало», - с замиранием сердца подумал несчастный Анисий, чувствуя слабость в коленях (даром, что сидел). Видеть себя со стороны он не мог, но чувствовал, как на щеки снова наползает предательский румянец. Хорошо хоть ореховая мазь не до конца сошла – под ней не так заметно…

Фандорин между тем закончил читать и весело поглядел на Тюльпанова. Сообщение в «Сводке» оказало на шефа поистине чудесное действие: он моментально оживился, даже глаза заблестели. Тут же начал размышлять вслух, какие действия следует предпринять,  а закончил фразой:

\- Разберемся в этих святых чудесах.

То, что хандра прошла так же внезапно, как и появилась, стало окончательно ясно, когда Фандорин предложил явившемуся в кабинет с кофейными принадлежностями Масе потренироваться на мечах. Обрадованный японец со всех ног кинулся готовиться, Эраст Петрович вышел следом, и уже через минуту Анисий снова остался в кабинете один и смог наконец-то перевести дух, а заодно и вернуть на прежнее место злосчастные гравюры.

Пять минут спустя его внимание привлек доносившийся со двора дробный стук, и Анисий, отодвинув занавеску, выглянул в окно. Эраст Петрович и Маса упражнялись на мечах. Мечи были не настоящие – всего лишь длинные бамбуковые палки, но ловкость, с которой противники управлялись со своим оружием, не позволяла усомниться в его серьезности.

Наблюдать за поединком было интересно, хотя у самого Тюльпанова это зрелище и вызывало дрожь: топтаться по снегу почти телешом… Б-р-р!! Зябко передернул плечами, покрепче обхватил ладонями чашку с горячим кофеем. Впрочем, зрелищем Анисий наслаждался недолго. В очередной раз бросив взгляд в окно, мысленно подивился тому, насколько развернувшаяся во дворе нешуточная схватка походит на поединки, запечатленные на гравюрах в гостиной. Отвлекшись, Тюльпанов неосмотрительно попытался представить Эраста Петровича в образе японского самурая и тут же об этом пожалел: неуемное воображение, как назло, избрало за образец наименее пристойную из попавших ему сегодня в руки картинок.

Анисий отчаянно зажмурился, безуспешно пытаясь изгнать нахально возникшее перед его мысленным взором бесстыдное видение. Донесшееся со двора:

\- Эй, Тюльпанов! Не хотите п‑присоединиться? Я научу вас японскому фехтованию! – положения никоим образом не улучшило. Безобидное и сделанное, очевидно, от чистого сердца предложение породило в анисиевом сознании такой калейдоскоп непотребных картинок, что Тюльпанов поспешил шарахнуться прочь от окна, в спасительный полумрак комнаты, и напоследок с такой силой задернул занавеску, что едва не сорвал ее с гардины.

***

«Преосвященная» длилась уж не первый час, и Анисий успел устать от наблюдения изрядно, но ничего не поделаешь – служба есть служба. Вот и стоял, держал свечку, пялился на Еропкина, остервенело бьющего земные поклоны, да только мыслями был далеко.

Последние несколько дней обернулись для Тюльпанова сущей пыткой. В каждом слове, жесте, взгляде Эраста Петровича Анисию чудилось подтверждение всех его подозрений. А еще он по нескольку раз на дню проклинал свое губительное любопытство. Верно говорила покойная матушка: «Любопытной Варваре на базаре нос оторвали». Не совал бы нос куда не надо – и мучиться бы сейчас не пришлось… А тут еще Эраст Петрович с Масой взяли за правило уроки фехтования каждый день устраивать. Анисия же, после подсмотренной давеча во дворе сцены, фехтование неизменно наводило на сплошь непристойные мысли.

Признавать за обожаемым шефом тайный порок ох как не хотелось, но как ни старался Тюльпанов, все другие объяснения его находке приходилось признать неубедительными, и в конце концов Анисий пришел к выводу, что нужно смотреть правде в лицо. Самое же скверное заключалось в том, что он положительно не знал, как ему теперь следует вести себя с шефом. Неправильно это все, да и грех большой, но не Анисию его судить. Да и, как ни крути, а он Эрасту Петровичу за оказанное благодеяние по гроб жизни обязан.

То, что Фандорин взял его в помощники, Анисий до сих пор почитал самой большой своей жизненной удачей. Приглянулся же он тогда чем-то надворному советнику… А и правда – чем? Шефу ведь только моргнуть – и подполковник Сверчинский бы ему любого из полицейской братии в помощь отрекомендовал, самого лучшего из агентов. А Эраст Петрович Тюльпанова в помощники взял, курьеришку бесталанного, который в филерах – и то не удержался… И ладно бы у него, Анисия, талант какой особый имелся, что для пользы дела применить можно, а то ведь ничегошеньки. И зачем он шефу сдался, такой бестолковый…

Подобные мысли Анисия, чья карьера начальственными поощрениями не изобиловала, посещали уж не впервой. Особенно сильно самоуничижительные размышления одолели его после того как Пиковый валет нанес на Малую Никитскую достопамятный визит, стоивший графине Опраксиной всего ее гардероба. Но на сей раз – то ли из-за усталости, то ли от чего другого – привычное самобичевание приняло несколько иное направление. А что если шеф его вовсе не ради расследований к себе взял?

Анисий даже головой помотал, словно пытаясь вытрясти неуместные мысли. Вот уж глупость-то! Какой Эрасту Петровичу в нем может быть романтический интерес; мало того, что бестолков изрядно, так и внешностью редкостно нехорош: тощий, неказистый, лопоухий… Да он уж смирился, что никто никогда его такого не полюбит… Но тут в памяти неожиданно всплыло (голосом Эраста Петровича, досадливое): «Ах, Тюльпанов, да этаких… больше чем красавцев любят. Ничего‑то вы в любви не смыслите».

У Анисия дрогнула рука, и расплавленный воск со свечи обжег пальцы.

***

Уж не раз и не два Анисий малодушно помышлял о том, чтобы отказаться от службы у надворного советника – так измучили его собственные неблагопристойные помыслы и душевные сомнения. А нынче, когда без его участия все так и устроилось, тоскливо было ужасно. Эраст Петрович ему, правда, на сей счет ничего не говорил – не успел, верно. Только зачем ему теперь помощник, коли он прошение об отставке написал… Анисий с дрожью вспомнил, какие громы и молнии метал вчера князь Долгорукой из-за того, что Фандорин отпустил Валета. Тюльпанов тоже под горячую руку попал – хорошо, шеф вступился.

Анисий вздохнул и прибавил шагу – до флигеля на Малой Никитской оставалось всего ничего.

Придется теперь возвращаться в Жандармское – а уж, кажется, все бы отдал, лишь бы по-прежнему с Эрастом Петровичем… И неважно, что там у него за наклонности, все равно лучше него никого нет… Глупо устроен человек: собственного счастья не понимает, покуда не лишится безвозвратно.

За мрачными раздумьями не заметил, как показалась усадьба барона фон Эверт-Колокольцева; а вот и флигель, где Эраст Петрович квартирует… Анисий недоуменно поморгал, глядя, как отъезжает от ворот уже знакомый ему генерал‑губернаторский возок, и поспешил в дом.

Фандорин обнаружился в кабинете, довольный. Оторвался от бумаг, весело взглянул на Анисия, а в ответ на осторожный вопрос сказал:

\- Князь Долгорукой приезжал.

\- Сам?! – охнул Анисий. – Но зачем?

\- П-побеседовать, - неопределенно пожал плечами Эраст Петрович, а после добавил:

\- Князь признал, что несколько… погорячился вчера.

\- А как же… отставка… - пролепетал Анисий, еще не веря своему счастью.

\- Отменяется. Мы с вами еще послужим, - подмигнул шеф. Только Анисий уже не слышал – заворожено следил, как Эраст Петрович потянул к себе уже знакомый Тюльпанову ящичек. Заглянул внутрь, перебрал содержимое, нахмурился.

\- Тюльпанов…

Анисий не выдержал.

\- Эраст Петрович, я не нарочно! – завопил он.

Надворный советник задержал на помощнике пытливый взгляд.

\- Что не нарочно?

Заикаясь хуже, чем сам Фандорин в минуты сильнейшего душевного волнения, путаясь и смущаясь, Анисий поведал шефу о том, как нечаянно увидел то, что видеть не полагалось – умолчав, впрочем, о сделанных из этого выводах и с ужасом ожидая реакции.

\- Да не краснейте вы так, - вот и все, что сказал Эраст Петрович пристыженному Анисию. – В Японии, Тюльпанов, совершенно иной взгляд на п-подобные отношения. Там это грехом не считается. Эти гравюры я, по понятным причинам, никому не показываю; но если уж берешься изучать чужую культуру, надобно стремиться постичь ее полностью, а не только то, что считается п-приличным в твоей собственной стране, - назидательно заключил Фандорин.

Эх, пан или пропал! Анисия словно бес какой за язык потянул:

\- Эраст Петрович… Шеф… А вы сами?.. – договорить все же не сумел, стушевался, но Фандорин понял и так. Уголок его рта дернулся в полуулыбке.

\- Нет, Тюльпанов. _Так далеко_ моя любознательность не простирается. Еще что-то хотите узнать?

\- Простите… Я не имел в виду... – забормотал Анисий, но увидев, что шеф улыбается, успокоился и решился на еще один вопрос:

\- Эраст Петрович, а как вы узнали, что я в этот ящик заглядывал?

\- Я не знал. Но предположил. Вы не знаете японского, Тюльпанов, поэтому перепутали страницы рукописи, складывая их обратно.

***

Анисий вышел из кабинета с пылающими щеками, ругая себя на чем свет стоит. Стыд-то какой… Дал волю глупым фантазиям, возвел напраслину на Эраста Петровича. Только в мыслях, конечно, да и не нарочно, но все равно нехорошо. Слава Богу, все разъяснилось… Вот только к стыду и облегчению примешивалось у Тюльпанова некое странное чувство, подозрительно напоминающее сожаление. Хотя с чего бы ему жалеть? И правда – с чего?..

Оказавшись в гостиной, Анисий бегло оглядел развешанные по стенам гравюры, помедлил и решительно повернул обратно.

Фандорин, вновь увидев в дверях помощника, вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Анисий на одном дыхании выпалил:

\- Эраст Петрович, научите меня японскому фехтованию!


End file.
